


Desperation

by Shipsterella



Series: Lessons in Love And Leaving [3]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F, No mention of past beards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 20:44:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11448723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipsterella/pseuds/Shipsterella
Summary: La Priestly, desperate? Absurd!Another snapshot from Lessons in Life and Leaving - Miranda's POVAmbiguously set before part 1 and after part 2 but can easily act as a standalone.





	Desperation

Desperation is not a feeling Miranda is accustomed to, at least not in this setting, but she can't find it in herself to care. At least, not right now. Sure, she's felt hunger before. A person doesn't reach her status in work and life without some level of insatiable hunger to fuel the drive necessary for it. But La Priestly, _desperate?_ Absurd!

Except that's the only word in her extensive vocabulary to describe herself in this particular situation. Miranda Priestly, fashion maven, business extraordinaire, and, if she's ever truly introspective and honest, control freak, finds herself without control. And desperate. Again.

In the security of her home, or more specifically, her bed, she had somehow managed to find something she thought was only a myth: someone with whom she can let her guard down, someone she trusts implicitly and who allows herself to give up her fastidiously maintained control, to astonishing results. That's where she finds herself now, in her bed, with her myth, and nothing between them except the feelings they've yet to name and a few carefully placed scarves. She hasn't figured out how Andréa tore down her carefully constructed walls but now is hardly the time to analyze it, not when Andréa is doing that thing with her tongue that makes her- "Oh, don't stop!"

She hears a dark chuckle. "Is that an order, Priestly?" _No. Oh, no._ Realization sets in over what she had let slip. She knows what comes next. It's part of their game. Andréa is in control and here, in this bed, in this safe space they've created together, Andréa does not take orders.

Miranda feels the bed shift as Andréa gets out. Cursing the scarf covering her eyes, she's desperately listening for any hint of what is to come. Her imagination quickly runs wild at the possibilities. Andréa could be retrieving any of their toys. Miranda has her favorites but she isn't even sure which one she is hoping for most at the moment. Any of them would do, except maybe the paddle, Andréa's obvious favorite. She has no desire to start all over again. She's done being teased. She's ready for relief.

She hears nothing. _I'm so close! If I could just-_ She fights against the scarf tying her wrists above her head, frantically trying to free them to find relief from this hunger, this ache, this desperation Andréa had built within her before abandoning her. The scarves don't budge. The ones keeping her legs spread and inviting don't give any either. She listens again. No footsteps. No drawers opening or closing. No toys being shifted as they're being rummaged through. No water running. No hints whatsoever, not even the sound of Andréa breathing nearby.

The townhouse has never been so silent.

"PLEASE! You can't just leave me here like this!" she pleads into the dark, musing to herself how that particular tone, which doesn't hint at desperation but instead, embodies it, couldn't possibly be mistaken for a command.

(Andy doesn't.)

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at smut. I like hints and ambiguity in my writing (but not my reading lol.)  
> Is coy smut a thing?
> 
> Hope y'all don't hate me too much for that abrupt ending. It fits the theme. ;)


End file.
